The invention relates generally to vehicle interior components, and more specifically, to an illuminated cup holder assembly.
Cup holders may be positioned throughout a vehicle interior for securing beverage containers. For example, the center console, armrests, door panels, or other interior structures of the vehicle may include one or more cup holders. Certain cup holder configurations include a recess disposed within the interior structure, and a liner inserted within the recess. The liner is configured to secure the beverage container within the recess, thereby limiting movement of the beverage container during vehicle operation. Typical cup holders may accommodate a variety of cups, cans, bottles, and the like.
Certain cup holders include ambient lighting to increase the visibility of the cup holder and/or the beverage container in dark conditions (e.g., while driving at night). For example, certain cup holders may include a lit ring extending about the circumference of the cup holder to enhance the visibility of the cup holder in dark conditions. Unfortunately, employing a lit ring to provide ambient lighting may significantly increase the manufacturing cost of the cup holder assembly.